Fox
Daisy’s romantic relationship with Fox is her first major one and although Fox’s existence is questionable, what they share isn’t. Her connection with her is the most real thing she has ever known. SPOILERS AHEAD!!!!!! Character They met in Daisy ’s dreams when she was four. Fox is said to be the same age as Peterson although her actual birth date is unknown. Most of Fox’s history remains a mystery and what is known of her is her connection with Peterson, however, in chapter five, “Forgive But Never Forget” it was revealed that she was forgotten prior to when they first met which resulted in her living in a dream world or as Haven calls it, “The Forgotten World”. Throughout the book, Fox serves as a guide for Daisy teaching her about life through her dreams and it is never confirmed if she is actually a real person. She is very, very patient, calm and lonely. When Daisy leaves her forever in the end of Book 3, Fox is left all alone in the dream world once more. In the web series spin off, Fox , teaser posters suggest their version of Fox is darker and more seductive than the character depicted in the books. Relationship(s) Daisy Peterson "I'll always love you, you know? And I will wait forever for you here," - Fox (Book 3) Daisy is Fox's true love. She was a childhood friend that turned into a romanctic relationship when Daisy reached 17 years old. After her father announced that he was engaged to his new girlfriend, Daisy believed he was leaving her behind and it coincided with her friendship with Fox. Initially, Daisy didn't forgive her for leaving for seven years. So when Fox returned, Daisy's emotions made her more vulnerable than usual. During this time, Fox remains patient and caring. Her wisdom of the world and relationships comfort Daisy and slowly, Daisy begins to find faith again. When Daisy sees Fox for the first time in seven years, she is struck at how gorgeous she is and soon begins her crush, which Fox is fully aware of. It is uncertain whether Fox has similar feelings at this time. As Daisy travels back and forth from Reality to the Dream World then back again, she is in denial that her crush is turning into deeper feelings. In "Foxes and Bunnies" Daisy goes on a date with Brian Whittaker and discovers she is not attracted to him, despite his charm and good looks. She finally accepts her feelings for Fox and pursues her by kissing her at the lake. Fox returns the gesture confirming that she does feel the same for Daisy. Fox's love for Daisy is full and unconditional but in the end Fox offers Daisy a chance to stay in the Dream World revealing that Fox may be a little selfish. Their relationship is an ideal first love experience for Daisy but a heartbreaking departure for Fox. Throughout their romance, Fox always guides Daisy with her real world experiences through her dreams. As Daisy makes her way in and out of the Dream World , together they create a romantic bond that could never break, however, Fox's secrets of her origin and whether or not she is real push Daisy away to the point where she decides to leave and never come back so she can live her life the way she was meant to. Overall, this was Fox's goal but it hurt her deeply to let Daisy go and her future is left uncertain as the last time we see her she is devasted and heartbroken. Even in the end of Book 3, it is never specified if Fox is real or where she came from. Mina Abrams "Our relationship was very complicated. It seemed simple at first but it wasn't. She wasn't exactly the most honest person to get involved with. She didn't tell me a lot of things. I'm not sure if I really knew her but I always fell for those eyes, that face. She had the power to just... take me away," Mina (Book 3) Best friends and possibly something more. Their relationship takes place before the Daisy series. (This section will change as the Fox web series releases more episodes.) Xander Veitch An ex- boyfriend who plays an important role to Fox, Mina and Daisy's future. (This section will change as the Fox series releases more episodes.) Appearance Fox is described as a very beautiful young woman with piercing green eyes and kissable lips and dark bronze hair. Her eyes, however, are the main focus of her features as they are un-comparable to anyone else’s Daisy has ever met. "Her eyes are like a deep forest with a golden sunset. No one has eyes like that. No one. She was walking so gracefully towards me. Dressed in black, her boots reached just above the knee. Her skirt showed just enough thigh. Her long sleeve top shaped her well as the v- neck showed enough of her cleavage but it was her face that was the most beautiful I had ever seen in my entire life. Eyes like emeralds never letting go of their gaze, eyebrows hiding a special secret and even better looking lips to tell you all the things you want to hear. She looks down to me, she’s a beautiful 5’8” and her boots have no heel. Her long luscious brown locks shape her face perfectly, it’s like her mane; it’s magnificent. The smell of a fresh waterfall surrounded by trees fills the air." - Daisy (Book 1) In the web series, Fox's hair is slightly darker than described in the books and her eyes are a darker shade of green but they are still, if not more, intense than what was described by Daisy. She does wear thigh high boots just like in the books but no skirt and her shirt is white instead of black. Web Series Fox is an American web series created by Monroe Hayden and Adriana Escandon premiering on Vimeo. The series, released by Hayden Teague LLC. then later A&S Productions, takes place before Xavier Haven ’s Daisy chapter series. Fox is portrayed by Monroe Hayden. Season One Fox’s mysterious past is what drives the show. Very little is known about her. In the “'Pilot'” she appears to wake up in a dream and is lured by a dark entity surrounding a box. The contents inside are unknown. In episode two “'Pilot Part II'”, Fox opens the box and is immediately consumed with its emptiness but Mina’s presence steals her attention. Fox and Mina’s eyes meet. In the same episode, Mina questions Fox asking her if it’s really her. In the next episode, “'The River'”, Fox calmly assures her that it’s her and leads her to a river where Mina begins to realize that what is happening isn’t real. Fox explains to her that they are in the Dream World where anything is possible and where dreams are kept. She wakes up in episode four, “'Losing Control'”, a flashback reveals that Fox and Mina participated in underage drinking. While Mina is drunk, it is unclear if Fox is too or is just pretending to be. As Mina speaks, Fox's eye continue to shift back and forth from the box then back to Mina. In a moment of bravery due to the alcohol, Mina attempts to kiss Fox but passes out before she could then we return to the present in the Dream World. On the ground looking up, Mina sees trees reaching for the sky then Fox cradles her in her arms and Mina says softly, “If this a dream, I don’t want to wake up,” they lean in to kiss but at that moment, Mina wakes up again revealing her dreams are overlapping with one another. At this point, it is clear that Mina has romantic feelings for Fox but it is still unclear if Fox returns the same feelings. Fox also encourages Mina to believe in her dream in which she does. Episode five, “'Sliding Bull'”, Mina and Fox share a friendly moment. When it is apparent that they are alone, Mina attempts to kiss Fox but due to her clumsiness, slips. She tries again by touching Fox’s hand. Their eyes meet and Fox appears to be entranced by her and leans in to kiss her but the moment is interrupted when the Dream World changes slightly and Fox is lured into the darkness of the woods. Both of them run to the box only to find it missing. Fox tells Mina that they’re not alone after all. In episode six, “'Control Lost'”, when Mina asks what’s in the box, Fox tells Mina that it's not hers indicating that she may have stolen it. When Mina pushes for some answers, Fox flips out and accidentally hitting her in the face revealing to the audience and Mina that she is hiding something and that Fox, indeed has a dark side. Mina runs away from Fox towards the river. At this point, her dream is starting to turn into a nightmare. Shrieks and moans can be heard as she runs away from Fox. When she stops, she reaches the lake again, most audiences did not understand that the Dream World had fixed itself in a loop. As she stares there confused, someone waits for her from behind wearing black pants. It could be Fox but Mina's reaction was too ambiguous to tell. Episode 7, “'Of Masks and Men'”, a flashback reveals Fox surprised Mina at her school’s winter ball. They two are dressed very beautifully, almost like modern day princesses. Mina’s secret love for Fox begins to take a toll on her emotionally. Fox brings her an apple as homage to her favorite fairy tale, Snow White, and Mina quotes a passage from the tale about how the princess can only be saved by true loves kiss. When her date appears, Fox asks Mina to stay with her instead but Mina decides to go. Mina’s decision breaks Fox’s heart. As Mina and her date walk on, Fox disappears into the darkness and asks a shadow, “What are you doing here?” When we return to present time in the Dream World, Fox reunites with Mina and immediately apologizes for her behavior but Mina is entranced by her fear of the silhouette she saw. Fox tries to comfort her but Mina pulls away and Fox’s torment breaches her tough exterior. When Mina snaps herself out of it, she looks at Fox and sees her sadness and comforts her. The two get physically close but don’t kiss. A simple black mask grabs Fox’s attention and it matches the mask of Mina's date. In the mid- season finale, episode eight, “'Poison Apples'”, Fox tells Mina that the silhouette she saw was a man from her past whom she hurt. When Mina asks why she hurt him Fox replies, "I didn't mean to, I just met someone else." Perhaps indicating that she had met Mina during their relationship and left him for her. The two lock eyes and lean in to kiss but are interrupted again by a noise. Fox hunts for the noise, leaving Mina behind. Just when Mina decides to go after her, they reunite instead but something is different about her. Fox very sexually walks towards Mina and when Mina’s clumsiness forces her to fall flat on her back, Fox crawls on top of her. The two finally kiss and begin to make out heavily but just as things are about to get hotter, Fox hands Mina an apple. Fox indicates that she will kiss her again if she takes a bite from it. Mina does and right when she does, Xander appears in Fox’s place revealing that it was him the entire time and his and Mina's dream are colliding. The real Fox tackles Xander and the two have a brief fist fight resulting in an injured Fox. Xander then disappears due to the Dream Collide. As Fox tries to get things into focus, she notices Mina on the ground. Fox immediately runs to her side and cradles Mina’s white, cold and lifeless body in her arms. Fox then sees the apple and remembers the passage from Snow White then kisses Mina but the episode ends once their lips part. Personality It is never really clear whether Fox is the hero or villain of the story. She firmly stands between the two. Externally, she is very gruff, stubborn and intense. Internally, she is very tormented, humble, compassionate and lonely. Despite her mysteriousness and hidden agendas, Fox appears to be sincere, gentle, kind and exceptionally protective when it comes to Daisy. For more info about the show click here .